Inner Strength
by Kaizerchen
Summary: Kotetsu was strong, no doubt about that.


Inner Strength

It wasn't the physical requirements, oh no, if his body was involved, Kotetsu had no problems whatsoever. In fact, he figured, if he wanted to, bring his rank up to jounin, right at this very moment, he probably could, hardly exerting himself. That wasn't even debatable, in his mind.

Kotetsu was on top of training, doing whatever it took to make his body stronger, stealthier, faster. God knows he's practically collapsed out in the field numerous times, after working himself practically into a dead faint. Hell, even before marching out onto the field, he would spend hours, maybe even days poring over books, trying to devise some new sort of training regimen, something tougher than his recent workouts, something he could finish and feel the effects afterward.

After devising the wildest, most vigorous session he could (within his limits, of course), he might actually disappear for days, with only a few shopkeepers able to confess to a Kotetsu-sighting. Or, it's possible, that he might just conduct his training in town, like that one unfortunate time he had tested his stealthing talents on Gai: it was fine until Neji, the little bastard, Byakugan-ed him. After that, well, it would not be exaggerating to say that Kotetsu had a week long phobia of most anything green and moving (especially if it was anywhere close enough to launch a hug sneak attack).

His training obsession was well-known all throughout Konoha, usually referenced with a disapproving headshake or as a source of similes (the ever popular phrase was "I'm so exhausted, I feel like Kotetsu in training."). When word was around that he was practicing again, the gossips in the town shook their heads, clicking their tongues, what was with that boy? Popular opinion liked to place the blame on his Sensei or possibly his parents: how could they, in good conscience, have raised a boy with such little sense? His parents obviously didn't spend enough time with him as a child, just throwing him out into the dangerous world of a ninja academy! And his sensei, well, wasn't that part of teaching a genin? Letting him know how far was too far? A few unique souls liked to throw in an accusation or two about Izumo, just for good measure. Apparently, the man was too indulgent, even for a best friend, not trying to reign in such outrageous (not to mention dangerous) behavior. The Konoha of today was not the one they knew as children: just not enough care here anymore.

Being the rabid blame-throwers these individuals were, it's quite amazing that they never bothered to put the blame where it actually belonged: firmly lodged in the back of Kotetsu's mind. If anyone were to really put some effort into remembering, they might recall a boy that didn't always act like this; truthfully, he used to avoid work for as long as he could: preferring to bother his teammates and sensei with inane, constant babbling or useless, unimpressive tricks. Actually, if you really cajoled them enough, they might just remember, only a few years back, a grinning Kotetsu following a wilted Izumo through the streets, annoying him until the normally reserved man broke and flipped around to punch his best friend dead in the face.

No, one might suppose it's been too long for that; to be honest, with the exception of Izumo, none could remember the last honest smile they'd seen on Kotetsu's face.

If he didn't have the physical abilities before, there was no doubt that he had them now, gained them over these years. It wasn't the physical: it was the mental.

Three years ago, Kotetsu was ready, ready to make that exaggerated jump from chuunin to jounin. One night, he and Izumo sat up discussing it, the implications, and before the end of the night they were practically crowing about the amount of money they would be bringing in. Sadly, as those too familiar with life will tell you, it all careened into a brick wall: leaving behind the Kotetsu everyone is so accustomed to now. Of course his mother had to die and of course it had to be right before a life-changing event. She wasn't even a fucking ninja, Kotetsu could be heard mumbling almost constantly, for a week.

She was a merchant, a wife of a weaponsmith, and Kotetsu was a lowly, unimportant ninja, who would have thought she would die at forty?

Kotetsu thought he could be a jounin, though he could handle the rigors of that life. Why had that never occurred to him? People dying?

Could he really handle losing teammates on those high-ranked missions? His best friend?

Hardly.

He trains now, almost everyday, hoping that sometime, maybe, it will be the physical strength that will matter, maybe, he can overcome his emotional weakness.

* * *

So there we have it. Random Kotetsu character sketch. One for Izumo next, I think?

I like to live in a fantasy world where, hey, Kotetsu could be super strong. Seriously. He might be superman.

Anyway, I'm done. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
